


August 25, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell cried out after a hungry creature's claws knocked him down and he winced.





	August 25, 2003

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell cried out after a hungry creature's claws knocked him down and he winced even when Supergirl appeared to avenge her foster father.

THE END


End file.
